


Ride em, Catgirl!

by SebastienneKnight



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Light Bondage, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastienneKnight/pseuds/SebastienneKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi has a surprise for her favourite perverted shopkeeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride em, Catgirl!

It was a Saturday, and a particularly busy one at the Urahara shop. All day long, the messy-haired owner had been merrily scrambling up ladders and delving into the stockroom for merchandise. The queue of customers seemed to remain the same length, however many people Kisuke served, and each one received the full glare of his mercenary grin.

So busy was he, that he didn’t notice a small black cat sneak past the counter and through into his living quarters, clutching a cloth bundle in its teeth.

Only after the door had been closed behind the last of his clientele, the Open sign flipped to Closed and the day’s takings counted and stashed in the safe, did Kisuke dismiss his staff and whistle softly in relief. Tipping his head right back into his striped hat, he slid down the doorframe, mumbling pleasurably at the coolness of the shop floor through his trousers.

What a day. He could definitely use a drink after that marathon. The weekend was always a popular time, but sheesh, was the apocalypse coming or something? Each time Ururu and Jinta replenished the shelves, they would be locusted again within minutes. Ah, maybe the clientele knew something he didn’t. 

Stretching one gangly arm, he reached a bottle of orange juice sitting on a lower shelf and chugged until it was empty.

“Well, my poor tired feet, it’s time to give you a break,” he drawled sleepily, and hoisted himself onto his knees, wondering whether he had the energy to stand fully.

“Meh,” he shrugged, and proceeded to crawl on all fours towards his bedroom. Funny, he thought he’d shut the door before. Ah well. Ohhh boy, was he going to sleep like the dead.

As Kisuke padded through, blinking sleepily, he looked up to find himself face to face with a pair of amber eyes, set into a furry face.

“Whuuuurgh?” He tumbled backwards onto a pile of cushions, then grinned in recognition.

“Heyyy Captain. Long time no stroke.”

“I thought I’d stop by to say hello,” said the cat, in a rich baritone. “You look like you could use some help relaxing. Of course, if you’d rather just sleep...”

Kisuke fiddled with his hat. “Heh. Yoruichi, I think it would help me to make a decision if you weren’t so, y’know, cat-like. And...uh, male-sounding..”

“Ahh, yes, I always forget my manners in these situations,” said the little visitor, winking. In a second, the cat was gone, and Kisuke’s jaw was on the ground.

“It never gets old for you, does it?” The naked woman’s breasts bounced as she chuckled at Urahara’s gormless expression.

“Nope. Never gets old,” drooled the shopkeeper, eyes half-lidded and dilating, forelock dampening and trousers feeling suddenly tighter. “So, uh...you have any special requests today, Madam?”

“Mm, I do love it when you treat me like a valued customer, Third Seat Urahara,” purred Yoruichi, strolling towards him. From his crashpoint in the cushions, Kisuke smiled like a drunk. It had been a while since Yoruichi had paid him a house call, but they always seemed to fall back into the swing of things. And he loved to be reminded of their Squad Two days. Coming in after a successful battle, showering, laughing, having a drink and a good-natured roll in the hay. They had started sleeping together years before Kisuke joined Squad Shihouin, and the transfer gave them even more opportunities for some well-earned relief. 

Poor old lovelorn Soi Fon - she could have joined in the fun anytime, had she not hated Urahara’s guts. Good times nonetheless.

As Yoruichi approached, Kisuke stretched out his arms lazily, just as he had with the orange juice. The ex-captain brought her tanned, athletic body, and those luscious breasts nearly within reach, then knelt down in front of Urahara, and whispered huskily:

“How about something a little different today, Kisuke?”

Kisuke leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

“Captain, I am in your hands.”

Yoruichi grinned wickedly, flashing a fang.

“Get undressed, then lie down on your stomach,” she commanded. Kisuke beamed and stood up, hopping gladly out of his day-worn linens. Diving face-down on his futon, he felt the rigours of the day seeping away already. Nothing like a bit of unexpected afternoon sex to clear the head. He turned his head for another cheeky glimpse at his ex-boss’s gorgeous body.

“That must have been a new record,” she grinned, arms folded beneath her chest, and Kisuke shrugged his shoulders, pulling a mock-innocent face. “OK, pass me some oil.”

“Ahh, a nude massage. Just what the doctor ordered!” And who knows, maybe a happy ending, thought the shopkeeper to himself. He reached into a drawer and brought out some sandalwood oil, handing it back to Yoruichi as he closed his eyes and waited for her firm hands on his aching back.

“Not exactly, you old pervert,” grinned the catwoman, as she straddled his lean, yet firm body, running a hand along the fine golden fur on his legs. Urahara felt himself shiver in anticipation, and as the neat patch of hair between her legs came to rest on his closed thighs, he suppressed the urge to shout “hold the massage!” and flip her over then and there.

Nope, Kisuke stayed silent, feeling his groin heat up, pressed against the clean sheets of his bed. Waiting for the those punishing hands to descend on his knotted muscles and give them a good, hearty pummelling. Instead, he heard her giggle, and felt her swing one leg over his head, so she sat on his upper back, facing his behind. The heady zing of the uncorked oil zipped up his nostrils.

“Wait a second,” came that smooth voice, and Yoruichi pulled from a little bundle a strip of clean white cotton. Wrapping one end of the first piece snugly round Kisuke’s right wrist, she pulled it to his chest, then brought his left wrist in to be bound to the first in a praying stance. Tying the spare fabric around her friend’s taut chest and tying a knot on the dip of his back, she nodded, satisfied.

“Bondage? Lady Shihouin, this is most unseemly,” came Urahara’s muffled voice, from the sheets. “What will the neighbours say?”

“They probably won’t be too surprised, knowing you,” came his answer

He looked up, pink-cheeked. “Y’know, you don’t have to tie me up. I can behave. And I promise not to run away.”

A raised purple eyebrow greeted him.

“Although, I have to admit, I don’t really mind being pinned underneath you like this.”

Yoruichi checked the knot and pushed Kisuke’s face firmly but gently back into the bedclothes.

“Whnn drrr rrr grrt mrrr mrrsrrrge?” the blonde mess of hair beneath her olive hand enquired.

In truth, Urahara was thrilled. He loved being surprised and ordered around like this, especially when the orders came from his sexy ex-captain. Her weight pushed down on him, causing his growing erection to grind into the futon. The pressure on his cock caused a little moan to escape his lips. As she shifted her buttocks on his back, he felt a little patch of wetness beneath her hair, and caught her scent - earthy and rich. She was definitely up for some mischief and as far as the dizzy shopkeeper was concerned, she could take what she pleased.

The sound of the oil glugging onto her fingers made Kisuke shiver in delight. Any second now, those skilled hands would be undoing all of the day’s stresses and strains -WOAAHHHH!

As her first finger went into his arse, Kisuke yipped in shock, and strained to see past the tanned mass of her body.

“Hey! A little warning would be nice! What are you trying to do - give me a coronary?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” smirked Yoruichi, and slid in another oiled finger, causing another sharp intake of breath. It hurt a little, and Kisuke winced at the unfamiliar sensation, wriggling in his bonds. After a second, though, his body relaxed a little around the fingers.

When she felt him dilate, Yoruichi grinned wickedly and began to pump in and out of the tight hole. The oil meant that her palm slapped wetly against his buttocks each time. To his surprise, the more she fingered him, hotly forcing her way in, the more Kisuke found himself enjoying it. She adjusted to fit in a third finger, and shifted angle as she worked him, suddenly hitting a spot deep inside that sent breakers of pleasure through his body.

“W-woaaah, Yoruichi! That - that’s...that’s amazing. Ach...oh sweet Mary Jane, that’s insanely good, you wicked cat! Nnnh!” Urahara closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, but his cock felt as though it would explode. Again and again the skilled strokes probed the same spot, and he longed to free his hands and jack off while she rammed him.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and he groaned in frustration. Yoruichi’s mass was removed from his back and she went to her cloth bundle once again as Kisuke collapsed into the sheets, almost drooling with pleasure.

After a few seconds, he heard a slight “umph!” before the _tmp-tmp-tmp_ of her step approached him once again.

“Rest your chin on your arms and lift your arse in the air,” came the next sweet command.

“I...I...what the...” Urahara began, but the throbbing in his anus and cock demanded that he do her bidding. Anything to get that feeling back.

Then he heard the buzzing.

Whipping around, one blond slice of hair over his widening eyes, Kisuke was just in time to see Yoruichi straddle him, wearing some diabolical purple device.

The catwoman moved forward, until her crotch was above Kisuke’s face. From here, he could see that the device was attached to her in two ways. A thick latex cock went up inside her vagina, the musky scent of which was driving him crazy, while the final bead of what must have been a sturdy plug peeped from between her buttocks.

It took the tousled shopkeeper a few seconds to take his eyes off Yoruichi’s moist, swollen labia in order to work out what this meant. Surely she didn’t plan to...

“Woahh, hang on now Cap - you don’t seriously think that thing will do anything less than kill me, right?”

“Hey, trust me. When have I ever let you down?” Yoruichi fixed him with those glittering citrine eyes. “If you liked my fingers, you’ll love this. It’s a little something we can both enjoy.”

She licked her lips and lubricated her fingers, starting once again to drive for that magic spot. Once more, Kisuke felt himself swelling and aching with pleasure. 

“Ahh, man, Cap, just do it already. I’m gonna...ah, just do it.”

Just as he thought he couldn’t stand any more, he felt the fingers vanish again and the oiled tip of the vibrator buzz at his arsehole, nudging into him. It was immense! As it slid slowly inside, Kisuke gulped, tightening all over.

“Hey, relax or you’ll injure yourself,” demanded Yoruichi, as she reached around the raised haunches and gripped his penis in her slippery hands. As she masturbated him, Kisuke felt his back muscles relax, and his body adjust to the invasion.

“Now?” Yoruichi asked.

“Uhh, yep. Yeah, now,” mumbled Kisuke.

Yoruichi moved her hips and drew the thick toy almost all the way out, before driving it back in. Pulling out again, she hit Kisuke’s spot perfectly, the buzzing sending him into a frenzy, trying to escape his hand-bindings to jerk himself off. At the same time, the vibrating cock in her vagina and the beads in her arse almost caused her to fall off her prey in pleasure.

“Ah! Oh Kisuke, you have no idea how good this feels!” she gasped, fucking him deeper as she pumped his aching cock.

“I...think...I do!” moaned Urahara into his pillow, his knees practically buckling under him. “Harder...harder! I’m going to..”

“Me...too!” gasped Yoruichi, as the toy buzzed crazily inside her, juice trickling down her already sweat-moistened thighs. Pounding into Kisuke caused the vibrator to hit her spot precisely, and she could feel her legs start to shake as she came.

She sped up, fucking the now delirious shopkeeper as pleasure rushed over her, until, with a final drunken moan, he came.

As she gently pulled out, untying her now-babbling friend, Yoruichi ruffled his hair.

“Worth the experiment, eh?”

A thumbs-up and a vague agreeing sound came from the scruffy man on the futon.

Someone knocked on the door of the shop.

“I need some lemons desperately! Are you open, Mr Urahara?”

_More than you’ll know,_ grinned Yoruichi to herself. 

As the customer shuffled away, she went to fetch a good strong sake and two large cups.


End file.
